


I'll Be Good

by tklivory



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Cullrian [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tklivory/pseuds/tklivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://aeradae.tumblr.com/post/133913285034/av-mello-dragonflies-and-katydids">a post that crossed my dash</a> with a prompt originally from <a href="http://cloveoil.tumblr.com">cloveoil</a> which proved too good to pass up.</p><p>There is no plot. Do not expect one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Good

The only warning Dorian had after stepping into his darkened room that he wasn’t alone was the scrape of feet and a sharp intake of breath just before his hands were seized and pulled behind him. The only reason he didn’t use the magic thrumming through him was due to the scent which accompanied those sounds, the marvelous, musky scent he'd first encountered when Cullen had wrapped his heavy fur around Dorian's neck before fucking him senseless.

“You missed our game,” Cullen whispered into his ear, just before Dorian’s limited vision was cut off by a heavy piece of cloth tied securely around his head.

“The Inquisitor--” Dorian began, then gasped as Cullen’s hand reached around and seized Dorian’s cock, squeezing firmly. Dorian moaned and thrust his hips forward, pressing himself into Cullen’s grip eagerly.

“No excuses,” Cullen said severely, his hands working at Dorian’s clothes. After the first few times, the swearing had greatly diminished, and he now knew the five buckles that would make the whole thing come undone. True, the fact that Dorian’s wrists were bound made it a bit more _complicated,_  but Cullen had a fair amount of expertise in the matter now, particularly in getting Dorian out of his pants in a very short period of time.

“N-no excuses,” Dorian agreed, though even those words were cut off as Cullen’s lips met his. His toes curled as Cullen devoured his lips, the warrior’s hands running over his chest, around his hips, and settling on Dorian’s ass to knead and work at the rounded flesh there. He moaned into the kiss, and whimpered when the warm lips and hands both moved away. When Cullen slapped him sharply on one lower cheek, he yelped, “Commander!” His protest ended a few moments later when he felt hands on his knees which smoothed up his inner thighs to Dorian’s already stiff shaft. 

Dorian’s head fell back with a moan as a hand wrapped around him and another smoothed down to cup and massage his hardening balls.  _“Cullen!”_  He couldn’t have kept the need out of his voice even if he tried, and he had no desire to do so. When he felt a wet warmth surround his tip, he cried out wordlessly, his hips jerking forward without any conscious thought. “Amatus!”

Cullen chuckled, a reaction which caused a vibration to run down Dorian's shaft, making the mage moan and thrust again. This time Cullen’s hands shifted to the mage’s hips, holding them in place as Cullen took Dorian into his mouth completely.

“Maker,” Dorian moaned, his hands flexing and unflexing behind his back as Cullen moved up and Dorian's shaft. “Maker’s breath, Cullen, where did-- Ah, how--” He wanted to move, _needed_  to writhe, but Cullen’s firm grip on his hips prevented him. It drove him crazy, and not being able to see or taste or feel the man was almost as maddening as what that fiend was doing with his tongue. When he felt himself hit the back of Cullen’s mouth only to be sucked in farther, he couldn’t help but shout, the sound echoing in the small room.  _“Maker!”_

That was the last discernible word to come from his lips, but not the last sound to ring in the air around him. As Cullen licked and stroked and squeezed and even nipped, Dorian pined and gasped and cried out, begging for mercy. The ex-Templar showed the mage absolutely none, however, working him to near the peak before backing off, then repeating the process again and again until Dorian’s balls were so tight it was almost painful.

The third time Cullen teased him near the peak and pulled off, though, Dorian simply couldn’t help himself. His hips bucked and his thighs quivered. “Cullen!” he gasped, just before that raw wave of pleasure ripped up through his spine and made his head spin, white stars dancing behind his clenched eyelids as he came with an almost painful burst of pleasure.

As his knees started to buckle, he felt Cullen stand and pull him closer with one arm, giving him support. The rigid length that pressed into his stomach made Dorian whimper, despite the devastating climax he’d just had, but when he felt a hand gently pull his blindfold up, he was surprised to find the room softly lit with candlelight.

He bit his lip when he saw Cullen with a line of thick white spatter on his face. The sight caused a twinge of pain below as his body tried valiantly to respond to Dorian’s reaction to the sight. “That was glorious, Amatus,” Dorian gasped.

“Oh, one of us is _definitely_  glorious,” Cullen said with a slow wink. He reached up and wiped his face, then grinned at Dorian before languidly running his tongue along his thumb.

Dorian found himself licking his lips convulsively as he watched Cullen devour his seed with evident pleasure. Each little slurp and nibble made Dorian’s eyebrows twitch up and down, and he found himself whimpering and struggling against Cullen’s firm grip around his waist. “Cullen - dear, sweet Maker, let go of me and I promise I will show you the same glory.” 

When Cullen just smirked and continued slowly cleaning his face of Dorian’s spend, Dorian grew more desperate.  _“Festis bei umo canavarum!_  I promise you, I’ll be good, I’ll be better than good, no more missed chess games, only _please,_ Amatus, just let me--”

His words were cut off as Cullen brought their lips together in a tender, lingering kiss, the vague taste of Dorian still on his tongue. The kiss made Dorian melt into those scarred and stubbled lips, but before he could breathe more than a quiet  _Please_  into the kiss, Cullen’s hands landed on his chest and pushed him back. 

Dorian’s yelp was cut off as his legs hit the edge of the bed and he automatically sat down. He looked at Cullen longingly, his eyes dropping to that oh-so-tempting erection now exactly at the right height, and licked his lips as he tried to lean forward to the enticing delight. “Cullen,” he pleaded, “I promise I’ll be good, so very good.”

Cullen’s leaned over and kissed Dorian again, this kiss just as gentle and loving as the last one. His hands, though, were much more demanding as they pushed Dorian back to lie on the bed, then down to spread Dorian’s legs apart before withdrawing to busy themselves elsewhere. 

When their lips parted, Cullen had a wicked smile on his face. “Oh, I _know_  you are, love,” he told Dorian. “And that is why I’m rewarding you. I’m just not done yet.”

Dorian moaned and let his head fall back onto the mattress as Cullen hooked his arms under Dorian’s knees. When the Commander pulled the mage towards him and thrust his own hips forward, Dorian quickly learned just how inadequate the word _glorious_  proved to be.


End file.
